The Creation of a Monster
by Zoa-lii
Summary: Oneshot. Sari introduces Bumblebee to a new video game, and when they do nothing but play it for hours, Prowl becomes annoyed. When Bumblebee challenges Prowl to play it, does the ninja-bot accept?


Yay! Another Transformers Animated oneshot from yours truly! I love this one, not only because it has my all-time favorite character, which is Prowl, it is also very funny. So I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much, or maybe more, as I enjoyed writing it. :)

* * *

Transformers Animated: The Creation of a Monster

"Ok, I got it!" Sari announced as she ran into the Autobot base and slid to a stop in front of the huge TV screen.

"Got what?" Bumblebee asked after he put his current game on pause. Sari reached her hand into a plastic bag, pulled out a new video game, and held it in front of the yellow mech's face.

"'Halo'?" Bumblebee took the game from her and looked it over. "What in the world is a 'Halo'?"

"This is the best game for the X-Box back in the twenty-first century. I had to look long and hard to find it." Sari replied as she took out the game that was in the video game system and put in Halo.

"What's an 'X-Box'?" Bumblebee asked skeptically.

"Oh, it's just an old, out-dated gaming console, but hey, the games still rock!" Sari picked up a controller and came to sit next to Bumblebee as the menu screen came up.

"It's not going to be like those old arcade games is it?" Bumblebee said as he prepared for the game to begin.

"Just give it a chance, huh? Just because it's old, doesn't mean it's bad."

Soon, Sari and Bumblebee were making their way through level after level of intense alien battles. Bumblebee had just directed Master Chief to use a grenade and blow up a group of small aliens.

He laughed and turned to Sari. "Those Grunts are so worthless. I could shoot them all day."

"Wouldn't you get tired of such an easy target after a while, Bee?" Sari asked as she fired upon an invisible Elite.

"Yeah, well I guess so." Bumblebee brought his character up and helped Sari to finish off the remaining Elite. When they had finished him off, they sat back as another cut-scene began to play.

"This game totally rocks! Those people really knew what they were doing when they made it." Bumblebee admitted.

"I told you it was good." Sari gloated.

"But is it good enough to keep you sitting in front of the screen for five hours?" Prowl asked as he came to stand behind the two gamers.

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Five hours? Is that all it's been?" Sari asked.

Prowl nodded. "It may have been longer. Aren't you tired of playing yet?"

Bumblebee leaned closer to Sari and whispered in her ear, "There's probably a nature show on right now, and Prowl's missing it." Sari giggled.

"Why don't you try playing it, Prowl, so you can see why we like it so much?" Sari asked.

"No thanks. I don't see the point." Prowl turned to walk away when he heard Bumblebee making clucking noises.

"Chicken! Bwop, bwop, bwop!"

"I'm not afraid to play." Prowl turned back and scowled at Bumblebee.

"Well, then, prove it. Sari, get multiplayer mode up."

"You got it!" Sari giggled as she turned back to the game and returned it to the menu screen.

"I'm not going to play this mindless video game." Prowl said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok, just admit that you'd stink at it anyway, and that I will beat you every time."

"I could beat you at this game. It wouldn't be difficult in the least."

"You want to prove that?" Bumblebee challenged. Sari held out a third controller in Prowl's direction. Both of them had an evil grin on their faces.

Prowl took the controller from Sari's hand, and held it like it was contaminated. He looked at Bumblebee and then back at Sari, both expecting he would refuse the challenge.

"All right, Bumblebee, I'll prove it."

"Oh, man. Yes! Ok, Nature-freak, let's see what you got!"

Soon a screen, split three ways, came up and the game began.

"You're in the bottom left side, ok, Prowl?" Sari informed. Prowl just nodded and sat down on the couch with Bumblebee and Sari, ready to play the game. Soon, after being defeated a few times, Prowl finally got the hang of the controls, and started to fight like a pro. It was an odd spectacle to see, and the other Autobots gathered around to watch the proceedings. Bumblebee, the long-time master of the video game world, was battling ferociously against Prowl, the silent Ninja-bot who had never before touched a game controller. Sari had long ago dropped out of the game, after losing so many times against the two bots, and just sat on the arm of the couch in stunned amazement. Each of the other bots was cheering for who he hoped would win. It was a rare sight in the Autobot base indeed.

Bumblebee threw down his controller in frustration after being defeated for the fourteenth time. "I can't take it anymore! I just can't beat you!"

Prowl smiled as the statistics popped up on-screen. Bumblebee was so far behind it was laughable. The ninja-bot turned to Bumblebee expectantly and pressed the 'Play Again' option.

"Round fifteen?" he asked. Bumblebee jumped up and shook his head no. He climbed over the couch in his hurry to escape the room.

"I'm not playing you again! I'm going to go out and do something quite for a change. Maybe go to the park! I think I need a break from technology. A loooong break!"

"Hmm, I wonder what caused that?" Prowl mused. He looked back at the TV screen, and then at the crowd around him. "Any of you care to play?" he asked. "The game can have up to four players."

"No! No thank you!" the other Autobots also made a quick exit from the room, leaving Prowl alone in front of the TV.

"Now, that's a switch." he laughed. "This game really isn't that bad." Prowl exited to the menu, and then began an account of his own.

Weeks later, Bumblebee and Sari finally came back to the video game. When they turned it on, they noticed a name on there that hadn't been there before. Bumblebee read the account information out loud.

"Ninja-bot…Game completed on Legendary!!"

"What?" Sari gawked at the statistics on the screen before them. They looked at each other, then the screen, and back again.

"You don't think-" Sari pointed to the screen name.

"It can't be. I don't believe it. Prowl couldn't have. Could he?" Bumblebee stammered.

"I think you created a monster." Sari shook her head in total disbelief, while Bumblebee just stared open mouthed at the screen.

The End

* * *

Now, how many saw that coming? lol


End file.
